Warcraft 1: Trolls& Elves
by Twisted Canadian Mind
Summary: Redo of first Warcraft. With trolls instead of Orcs. Rewrote Chapter 1


Disclaimer: I don't own War craft. I do own the plot of my twisted War craft: Trolls and Humans and made up units.  
  
Note: There supposedly are two moons on Azeroth so these trolls will be from the one not based on Elune.  
  
Well on some ideas from my reviewers I decided to rewrite this a Bit. I'll try to make it descriptive and Longer and I'll respond to my 3 Reviews  
  
Gremlin-Tech: Yeah I know. Trolls are my favourite race with Undead and Dragons tied for second. I'll list them but I need to do a bit more work on them since I just found out Desert trolls. But I will then I'll work on Chappy two some more.  
  
Darth: Well Here I am trying to make the story longer. It didn't seem bad on Word but then again things are always bigger on Word. Anyway congrats you and Anonymous made me decide to work on this Chapter more. I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking of Making Zul'Jin or Sen'Jin one of those but I'm not sure if I will or not.  
  
Anonymous: Well, I've worked on what you suggested. As I said to Darth you helped me decided to re-work this chapter. I'm not sure what you meant by the Troll's Power. But thanks for the advice and complements.  
  
Prologue: The Enemy prepare  
  
A Large Purple Thing stared at a Big Planet with seething hatred Border- line Loathing. He had a long dark Gray Spike Mane of Hair on His head. Age had done nothing to his muscles. Ritualistic Tattoos and Totems adorned the Troll's Big Body. In one hand He held a Staff with a Troll Skull from a sacrifice with two little creature skull's hanging from the eye balls of a top one by ribbons. It had some Wards on it. In the other hand was also a Staff. This on was more Earth. It had claws on it and at the top the sceptre was carved into a spirit there were plants and such engraved. The Skull Stave represented his Position as Supreme Voodoo Priest. The Sceptre of Earth Spirit showed him as All-High Shaman Spiritual Leader. He Was Zul'Khan, Chieftain of the Black Moon Tribe of Dark Trolls.  
  
Zul'Khan was alone and contemplating the Trolls situation. A translocation ritual on an approaching shower of meteors had gone wrong and transported their small planet into the orbit of that big useless dumb planet. Room was running out for all the Types of Troll, Dark, Forest, Ice, Jungle and Desert. Food and other resources were thin. However they probably wouldn't be on that huge planet. If only. His people could get to that planet and conquer it  
  
Oh you can. You can. The Troll was startled and chilled by the cold smooth voice that spoke mentally in his head. Getting ready for battle wards shot of the Voodoo Staff and Spirit Circled the Shaman Sceptre. The Mental voice laughed in his head softly. No, no I'm here not talk about a deal with my master. Not to fight you. A shadowy figure dashed around him slashing the wards he had laid to pieces. Some of the spirits from Circled the thing revealing it to Zul' Khan with the power of Spirit Sight  
  
It was small compared to the huge trolls about 5 something compared to their 7-10 feet. However it was as quick and agile as they were as it showed destroying his wards. It wore set armour that was fairly thick but not heavy. The trolls Axe's and Spears could have trouble piercing. Energy spewed from dark eyes and upon its head were two bloody horns. And last it had crimson stained fangs and had big claws.  
  
"A Nazerim." Zul' Khan had heard the stories of the demons. The figure laughed again this time out loud "Very good. You have heard of us. I am Murshad a Messenger from Kil'Jaedan to Zul'Khan All-Mighty Leader of the trolls." The Dark Troll scratched his chin. He was surprised the Demon Lord had an offer for the trolls. He decided to hear it out "Well what is it?"  
  
"My lord is all knowing he knows your plight. The Deal is in exchange for a Bloody Pact with him. Kil'Jaedan will empower your kind in a Fierce Horde. You will destroy the people of Azeroth and you can use resources from it." With this the demon sent mental images of battle and glory into the Old Trolls head. "You and the all-mighty Daemon lord have A Deal."  
  
There was a fanged grin from Murshad at this. "Give Me Your Arm" The Purplish arm was given. To smaller demon. Slowly one of the Nazerim huge claws cut a wound in the Troll leader's arm. He Grabbed a Vial of burning bubbling demon's blood. It was poured into Zul'Khan. The wound closed and things happened to him  
  
He howled with barely contained Power. The Skull Stave and Sceptre of Earth Spirit disappeared in unholy fire. It was replaced with another Staff. This on also had a Skull. A Shadow was carved on the dead head. Dried blood circled the staff, spikes were here and there. At last was the Demonic Eyes Murshad raised is arms and the darkness of the Dark moon, A Time when the moon was consumed in darkness. Eventual it formed a fairly large orb The Dread lord pushed it into his armour. His face showed his Pain as the darkness was absorbed into his demonic being "Call Your Chieftains."  
  
Days Later all of the chieftains had gathered. There were The Darkspear tribe; I was formed of Jungle trolls from some islands. Their Ice relative they were blue skinned though a bit darker. They were headed by Sen'Jin. There was also The Treecleavers Tribe. From the Forest its Green skinned Chieftain had Came. It was Zul'Jin High-Commander of the Army. One of the Ice Troll Tribes that had Came was the Frost Bringer Tribe. There were many other Tribes. Murshad removed the Orb with another pained expression. "Touch It" There High Leader now going by Dark Elder Commanded. Resultantly the chieftains complied the Demonic blood rushed through their system the dark shadows it their tribes mate. Murshad Grinned before teleporting back to the Nether.  
  
Well that's the end the rewritten first Chapter of my Warcraft Story. Please R&R it now that it's somewhat better. 


End file.
